devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:QuickCreateUserPage
Polish localization pl: { 'button-link-text': 'Utwórz stronę użytkownika', 'button-tooltip': 'Utwórz automatycznie stronę użytkownika na tej Wiki', 'buttontalk-link-text': 'Utwórz stronę dyskusji', 'buttontalk-tooltip': 'Utwórz automatycznie stronę dyskusji na tej Wiki', 'cup-reason': 'Tworzenie strony użytkownika', 'cup-success-text': 'Zakończono tworzenie strony!', 'cup-error-exists': 'Strona już istnieje', 'cup-error-failed': 'Niepowodzenie!' } :Added, thanks. :) [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 06:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) German localization de: { 'button-link-text': 'Erstelle Benutzerseite', 'button-tooltip': 'Erstelle deine Benutzerseite in dieser Wiki automatisch', 'buttontalk-link-text': 'Erstelle Benutzer-Diskussionsseite', 'buttontalk-tooltip': 'Erstelle deine Benutzer-Diskussionsseite in dieser Wiki automatisch', 'cup-reason': 'Erstellt Benutzerseite', 'cup-success-text': 'Erfolgreich erstellt worden!', 'cup-error-exists': 'Seite existiert bereits!', 'cup-error-failed': 'Erstellen fehlgeschlagen!' } Thanks for creating, by the way. :) Ruben406 (Kontakt • ) 07:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Added, and no problem. Thanks for posting the translation! :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 06:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Localization //Spanish es: { 'button-link-text': 'Crear página de usuario', 'button-tooltip': 'Crea tu página de usuario en este wiki automáticamente', 'buttontalk-link-text': 'Crear página de discusión', 'buttontalk-tooltip': 'Crea tu página de discusión en este wiki automáticamente', 'cup-reason': 'Crear página de usuario', 'cup-success-text': '¡Página creada con éxito!', 'cup-error-exists': '¡Página ya existente!', 'cup-error-failed': 'Error al crear página!' }, 20:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "QuickReplaceUserPage" Is it ok if QuickCreateUserPage was more like "QuickReplaceUserPage" for those who want to use the format on the page, no matter what the default is? --Echoblast53 (talk | | chat) 17:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :You can change the default with var qtUserPageTemplate = ' '; Rappy 21:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Will it override the current user page if one exists?--Echoblast53 (talk | | chat) 02:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::No, it will not (QuickCreate.ateUserPage).TK-999 (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just added an option to do this. Just add var qtEnableUserPageOverwrite = true; to your JS with the import of this script. I hope that helps! Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 13:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thats great! Thanks grunny!--Echoblast53 (talk | | chat) 16:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hungarian localization hu: { 'button-link-text': 'Felhasználói lap létrehozása', 'button-tooltip': 'Felhasználói lap automatikus létrehozása ezen a wikin', 'buttontalk-link-text': 'Felhasználói vitalap létrehozása', 'buttontalk-tooltip': 'Felhasználói vitalap automatikus létrehozása ezen a wikin', 'cup-reason': 'Felhasználói lap létrehozása', 'cup-success-text': 'Siekrült létrehozni a lapot!', 'cup-error-exists': 'A lap már létezik!', 'cup-error-failed': 'Nem sikerült létrehozni a lapot!' } TK-999 (talk) 19:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Added. Rappy 19:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Same edit (w/Replacement set to True) Can there be a notification that "no changes have been made" for people who activate the replacement option? --Echoblast53 (talk | | chat) 17:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Cross wiki transclusion I assume the same rules for cross wiki transclusion apply with this script, so it might be worth mentioning that the template has to exist on central for this to work. Also, is the c in Failed Template Fetch I just wanted to let you know that comes up with a failed template fetch message. It should be changed to for it to work properly. --Nxtstep101 (talk) 15:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :That's probably because you're using w:User:Nxtstep101 as your template for transclusion. actually fetches w:Template:User:Nxtstep101. Might be the cause of your problem. German localization update I found some localization errors in this great script and I've made a corrected version. :) // German de: { 'button-link-text': 'Benutzerseite erstellen', 'button-tooltip': 'Erstelle deine Benutzerseite in diesem Wikia automatisch', 'buttontalk-link-text': 'Benutzer-Diskussionsseite erstellen', 'buttontalk-tooltip': 'Erstelle deine Benutzer-Diskussionsseite in diesem Wikia automatisch', 'cup-reason': 'Benutzerseite erstellt', 'cup-success-text': 'Erfolgreich erstellt worden!', 'cup-error-exists': 'Seite existiert bereits!', 'cup-error-failed': 'Erstellung fehlgeschlagen!' -- AmonFatalis 21:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Global Nav Update Is anyone able to fix this script? The global nav update broke the script and it no longer works. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 07:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :http://de.trollocool.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:FixedQuickCreateUserPage.js :I've changed a bit of the code and it works now. All left to do is to put it on the /code.js page. User:Trollocool 19:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC)